Talk:Usopp
Problem Although they are the same person, Sogeking in comparison to Usopp is very brave and took over once Usopp again adorned the mask, only slipping back into Usopp once the mask came off 8 or after becoming the "real" Sogeking rather than Usopp just wearing a mask when he was being used as an improvised katanna by Zoro, he calmly accepted rather than freaking out as Usopp did. Whether or not Sogeking is actually becoming a truly psychological split-personality, or just a coping mechanism for Usopp, is arguable. Since the words: or after becoming the "real" Sogeking rather than Usopp just wearing a mask when he was being used as an improvised katanna by Zoro, he calmly accepted rather than freaking out as Usopp did. Whether or not Sogeking is actually becoming a truly psychological split-personality, or just a coping mechanism for Usopp, is arguable were added, this has stopped making sense. Can someone fix this text so it flows better again? One-Winged Hawk 07:11, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Artist Should his artistic skill be mentioned? It still comes up from time to time - especially compared to Luffy. Spirit energy did ussop resiste the spirit energy from silver?--Thenewjericho 21:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. The citizens, workers and guards all fell down. --One-Winged Hawk 23:14, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Technically Rayleigh didn't aim at him along with the Straw Hats and their friends. Only Kid and Law's crews weren't knocked out by the attack.Mugiwara Franky 10:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Usopp's last name Has it been revealed yet? :Usopp unfortunately is one of those many characters out there without a family name. Unless Sopp can be considered as a family name, he's got none.Mugiwara Franky 10:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::The recent Vol. adressed all the surnameless SHs and confirmed they have no surnames. One-Winged Hawk 10:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Was that SBS? Which volume was that in? Thank you very much. -- 00:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC)CelestialSushi Bit of concern... Okay I'm bringing it up... When writing the personnelities, can we avoid playing mental health doctors. We CANNOT write anything that DOESN'T appear in the storyline, regardless. That means no over anaylasing characters, especially if your a Usopp fan (Usopp fans tend to be stupid passionate about this guy and are more likely to go into stuff we don't need, I've seen it on AP!). We ended up with a whole paragraph of speculation and a lot of retelling of the history section and thats not good. One-Winged Hawk 00:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Usopp Fans We had a problem with Crocodile's page at one stage for the same reason; fan overrating. Basically, I'll give the example I just found. Someone had wrote Usopp is smart, which then had the wrods "if not the smartest" added to. The former was alright, but the ending was not needed. Okay, this seems to be a little bit of a problem with this page, can we keep an eye out for this kind of thing. Over praising is definately too fanish, if it appears on a page; remove it. To date, on "smart", the best thing I can do is point out in the East Blue saga Oda list the three smartest characters as: Beckman, Kuro and Nami. So Nami is smarter then Usopp and therefore writing "if not the smartest" is wrong. I note though, this isn't a problem related to our wikia, I see over praising of Usopp a lot in forums, to the point where you can't bring reality into anything. One-Winged Hawk 17:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Usopp and Sanji vs. Eneru? Was that battle in the manga? If so, what chapter is it in and what was the outcome? Rainbowman 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't it when he attacked the G.Merry??? One-Winged Hawk 21:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Perhaps, of course I haven't been paying that much attention to the Skypeia arc other than Eneru's tyranny and defeat. I repeat: if Usopp and Sanji did battle Eneru, what chapter did that happen in and what was the outcome? Rainbowman 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Lets see, no idea on chapter of the above event, but Enel took out Sanji in one go. Usopp felt his chest but found no heartbeat, turned out he checked the WRONG side of the chest (Usopp's no doctor), causing alarm for Nami. I have no chapter ideas. After beating Sanji, Enel took down Usopp and left the boat, Nami was left to take care of the two. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 22:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I believe this was during the survival game, if thats anyhelp. After Enel began taking people out of the game himself. One-Winged Hawk 22:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) It was Chapter's 283-285. FAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Forum:Index Discussion moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 00:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Kabuto's possible reference Well, I don't know if it's that much interesting but I'll mention it still: in the "Dragonlance" series of novel, tha race known as "kender", small humanoids with pointed ears and quite "lively" guys as well, used a trademark weapon known as "Hoopak", witch was, well, a staff with a slingshot on top. Maybe it was some kind of inspiration but that's speculation howewer. Romanov D 02:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Unless the novel is known at least somewhat in Japan, I would put it to mere coincidence. Oda has never said anything about any fantasy novels either I'm quite sure, but could be wrong. 21:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC)